


Reconciliation

by imjusttheoutgoingsidekick



Series: Modern Newsies Au [6]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Break ups and make ups, HERE TAKE THIS SHITTY STORY, fun fact!, jeez i'm sorry, listened to Newsies while typing it up, spot has emotions??, this took so long to post, what??, who knew??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick/pseuds/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick
Summary: The aftermath of the fight





	Reconciliation

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY FOR THE WAIT

It had been three weeks. Three weeks of absolute radio silence. Three weeks since heartbreak, and Spot wasn’t taking it very well. His head and chest hurt all the time. Most would say he was being dramatic but honestly he wasn’t. The weight of another person he lost was holding him down. First his mom, then his foster parents and sister, then all the friends he had made at that school, and now his boyfriend. But Sean Conlon didn’t cry, so he put on that ever tough facade and went to school. Race avoided him entirely and that was okay, Spot had learned the less contact the cleaner the break.

But two weeks was a fair amount of time for someone to bottle up all their emotions, and he was bound to break sometime. So here he sat in the Jacobs’ backyard on the trampoline. “I don’t know what to do Dave,” his voice was laced with pure honesty seeing as no one was around to make fun of him. Spot had met Davis in the first grade when he was still living with his mom. They were good friends but got separated when Spot changed schools the next year. They had reconnected in 9th grade when they recognized each other in World History.

“Well Spot,” David ran a hand through his hair, “I don’t know what to tell you. He’s obviously working through this at his own pace, just give him some time.”

Spot sighed and flopped backwards onto the trampoline, “you don’t get it, you should see the looks he gives me, like I’ve done something wrong.”

Davey patted his shoulder, “maybe he just wasn’t right for you after all.”

A few days later a similar scene was playing out in the Sarah’s bedroom.

“Sarah I don’t know what to do,”

She rolled her eyes and tossed him a sleeve of thin mints, “is this about Sean?”

“No, it’s about Margaret Thatcher, OF COURSE IT’S ABOUT SEAN!” Race groaned and flopped backwards on her bed. “When is it ever not about Sean,” he whined, sounding exasperated.

Sarah sighed and opened her pack of lemonades, pulling one out and taking a bite. “You have more guy problems than I do.”

“That’s because you’re into girls,” Race reminded her with a petulant glare.

“Oh yeah, you’re right,” she laughed, “I am.”

“Ugh you useless lesbian.” He shoved another thin mint into his mouth, “I don’t know what I should do. I really miss him, but it’s wrong, and I can’t make the feelings go away like I should.”

Sarah thought for a second, spinning around in her office chair. “I think I understand how you’re feeling. Both my brother and I went through the same kind of thing.”

Race was stunned, they always seemed so confident and sure of themselves. “You did?”

“Yeah, and it was horrible. Mom and dad always said the same thing to David; ‘You’re going to grow up and marry a nice girl!’ But every time he told them ‘but I wanna marry a boy!’ and they would tell him that wasn’t how it worked. We were always taught that it was wrong. When he couldn’t make the feelings stop he was…” she paused, a distant look on her face. “He was just in a really bad place, self harm and stuff. My parents, they didn’t notice until it landed him in the hospital. From then on they decided to let us be whoever we wanted.

“I-I have to go.”

*****

Sarah had to tell someone, and who better than her twin brother? Davey wasn’t home yet, he was out doing something with Crutchie, but that was okay because it gave Sarah the time to do some of her homework. He finally returned around nine PM, and Sarah immediately grabbed his wrist, pulling him behind her up to the attic.

“What the heck Sarah?”

Her only explanation was “we haven’t done twin talk in a while.” When they were little, they had somehow gotten the idea that twins couldn’t keep secrets from each other or else they would die. So every day after school they had raced up to the attic to work on homework and tell each other everything about their day. Eventually they realized that twins didn’t have to tell each other everything, and the twin talks dwindled until they stopped entirely. “So,” Sarah asked, sitting down in an office chair and spinning around, “how was your day?”

“Well, it was great! I got up at five to go for a run and still had time to do some homework before I took Crutchie out to the zoo and the drive in theater to see Les Mis,” he paused and crossed his arms. “But I have a feeling you didn’t drag me up here to hear about my anniversary celebrations.”

Sarah smiled, “you know me so well. Race stopped by a few hours ago. Basically, he’s suffering from a bunch of internalized homophobia, but he’s still desperately in love with Spot.” She paused before adding, “like, a lot.”

David looked stunned, “wait really?”

“Yeah,” she stopped spinning to face her brother. “He left a few hours ago, why?”

“Well, a few days ago I had a talk with Spotty and he’s,” he paused to find the right words. “He’s utterly miserable.”

Sarah gasped, “really?”

“Yeah,” David nodded and leaned against the wall. “That’s a direct quote.”

“Wow, I can’t believe it,” her voice had a disbelieving tone. “I really hope they get back together, I think they’re meant to be.”

*****

It was only nine o’clock but Spot was ready for bed. It had been a long day. Not only was he miserable, but when he got home he found his rejection letter from Stanford. So much for getting away from this place. He sat down to read a few chapters of his book for ELA, when he heard a loud SMACK from his window. He ignored it, figuring it was just the tree branch. But then he heard it again.

He sighed, standing up and pulling back the curtains.

His eyes were met by a familiar sight. Blonde hair plastered to a forehead. A red sweatshirt and ripped jeans. Blue eyes.

Spot jerked the curtains shut and raced downstairs, sure that this was all a dream. He pulled up the blinds and smiled. Not a dream. He grinned and opened the sliding glass doors, running out into the rain. It was cold and Spot was barefoot, his feet slipped on the grass but he kept his dignity, and balance intact.

He stopped about three feet from Race. “Hi,” he whispered.

“Hey,” Race ran a nervous hand through his soaked curls. “Look, I know you’re not one for gifts but, I kinda got you something.”

“Yeah?”

He looked down, “yeah…” He gathered all his courage and pulled flowers out from behind his back. “They’re daffodils, they mean… a new start?”

Spot took them, eyes wide with wonder. He locked eyes with Race, tossing the flowers behind him and surging forward. Race’s lips felt like home. The rain felt like home. It was right, and that was all they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so shitty  
> I'm sorry  
> comments make my day  
> check me out on tumblr, same username


End file.
